Chimera Fruit
by PaperFox19
Summary: Luffy eats one of the legendary devil fruits that rival that of the phoenix and the raptor fruits. The chimera fruit is unique because it allows a devil fruit eater to eat other devil fruits and become something new. No chimera fruit eater is the same each one born is unique in its own way Warning Yaoi Do Not Read If You Do Not Like Yaoi
1. Chapter 1

I own no animes or cartoons and make no profit from my fics

Warning: Yaoi

Do Not Read If You Do NOT Like Yaoi

If you do like yaoi please read and review

Reviews help inspire new fics and gives me the drive to work on others

Warning: Yaoi Anthro Harem

Pairing: Luffy/Harem

Do not read if you do not like

Chimera Fruit

Luffy eats one of the legendary devil fruits that rival that of the phoenix and the raptor fruits. The chimera fruit is unique because it allows a devil fruit eater to eat other devil fruits and become something new. No chimera fruit eater is the same each one born is unique in its own way

Chap 1

Shanks –x-

Shanks and his crew had discovered some devil fruits, one being the chimera fruit, the other being the rubber fruit. The crew settled down in a little town where they met Luffy. The little boy listened to their stories and had a dream of just not being a pirate but becoming the pirate king.

After dealing with some bandits the crew went back to partying and didn't notice the hungry boy, Luffy ate the chimera fruit, it had a funny taste so Luffy tried eating the rubber fruit thinking it would take the bad taste out of his mouth, it did not.

The chimera fruit took action and absorbed the rubber power and made Luffy into a rubber chimera, now any fruits he ate after this would retain the power of the rubber fruit. Shanks was freaked at Luffy's actions, he warned Luffy he would never be able to swim again.

Some bandits began messing with Luffy. Shanks and his crew came to rescue Luffy, the bandit leader took Luffy to the sea. A angry, man hungry, sea king came after them. The bandit king was devoured and the beast turned its sights on Luffy.

Shanks rescued Luffy but it cost him his arm, Luffy felt guilty but Shanks just smiled. He was happy Luffy was ok. Luffy swore to become a great pirate, and as a promise between men Shanks gave Luffy his prized straw hat. "Give this back to me when you become a great pirate Luffy. I'll be waiting."

-Ace and Sabo-

Luffy was dragged by Garp to be trained to be a marine. He introduced Ace, and told Luffy that they were brothers. Ace wasn't very kind to Luffy and did his best to avoid him, but Luffy was persistent. Ace traversed the dangerous parts of the jungle in order to shake Luffy.

Luffy followed Ace no matter what and met Sabo, Ace's partner in crime. Luffy learned the secret location of their treasure and the boys thought they had to get rid of him. They tied Luffy up and were gonna get him but him being rubber made their attacks useless. The noise they were causing drew the pirates that Ace and Sabo stole from.

The boys ditched Luffy to move their treasure to a more secure place, they figured it'd only be a matter of time before Luffy told. The pirates beat Luffy, but being a rubber chimera he was able to handle the basic attacks. The pirate leader got spiked gloves and began beating Luffy up and although Luffy cried he refused to give Ace up.

Ace had gotten the treasure moved when Sabo came and told him what happened, that Luffy hadn't said a word. The two raced to the pirate's hideout where Luffy was being kept and the boy was drenched in blood. Luffy was only semi conscious he was swollen and bruised a huge puddle of blood was below where Luffy was dangling.

"Where are the brats who took our treasure?!" The leader snapped.

"Nosh telshin." (Not telling) Luffy was crying but he refused to give Ace up. Ace looked back on all the horrible things he did to him, and he couldn't understand why Luffy would protect him.

"Damn it this isn't working, this kids clearly a devil fruit user, so I know what to do." The man went to a box and pulled out a fruit. "This is the hebi hebi fruit, do you know what happens to a devil fruit eater when they eat another devil fruit. Their bodies turn to dust!"

Shanks had told Luffy about his devil fruit, the power of the chimera one so he knew he wouldn't die, so he raised his head. "Nosh telmin." (Not Telling)

"Are you sure about this? That devil fruit is worth a lot of cash the boss won't be happy."

"We're already dead if we don't get that treasure back."

The man glared at Luffy and forced the fruit into the boy's mouth. Luffy swallowed it and Ace and Sabo snapped. "Nooooooooooooo!" They dove in and knocked the small group of pirates out cold.

"Luffy you ok. Luffy!" Ace shouted and got Luffy free. Luffy's body pulsed and he changed a snake appeared like a tail from Luffy's body. The snake was silver and had deep purple eyes.

"What the hell?!" Sabo and Ace cried. The pirates began to stir so the boys grabbed Luffy and they ran for it.

Luffy's body began to regenerate and heal his wounds, they guessed it was thanks to his new found devil fruit power. Luffy pet his new snake tail, and the snake smiled happily. "So Luffy what the hell?"

Luffy blinked at him. "Why didn't you just tell him where the treasure was you idiot?"

"If I told him you'd hate me!" Luffy said tearing up.

"Don't cry baka!" Ace snapped but let out a sigh.

"I'm more curious how your alive, eating two devil fruits should have been the end of you." Sabo said.

"Oh I ate the chimera fruit I can eat other devil fruits and they fuse with the chimera fruit." Luffy gave the same explanation Shanks had given him.

"So now you got some weird snake tail how's that useful?" Ace said and the snake whipped out and hit Ace in the head. "Oww what the hell?" Ace shouted and Luffy and the snake chuckled.

"Ahh so it retains your rubber powers as well." Sabo said fascinated. "I know where we can get another fruit!" Ace Sabo and Luffy worked together and snuck into a building where Sabo knew his father was transporting all kinds of things. His father only cared about money and status shipping things like devil fruits wasn't hard in his position.

Sabo knew the codes to break in, they slipped in and Sabo located the devil fruit shipments. There was only two but they were some powerful ones. The Mera Mera fruit, and the Bull Bull fruit.

Luffy ate the bull bull fruit and his body pulsed, he grew stronger and there was a set of tiny bull horns on Luffy's head in their current state they could be hidden under Luffy's hat.

Ace ate the Mera Mera fruit and became a flame logia. They escaped and became the terrors of the island. Every time Garp showed up he trained the boys in hopes of becoming marines. He put them through harsh training which they showed Sabo. The three learned some of the 6 powers though they were unique to each one.

Luffy – His chimera powers helped advanced the powers he learned. Luffy could fire his horns out(Gum Gum Spear) using his rubber powers, bull horns and the finger pistol, then he learned a technique using his snake(Snake Pistol). Then there was his version of iron body (Iron Hide) this technique not only increased Luffy's defensive power but his offensive power. Luffy shaped the power of shave (Stampede) it not only increased his speed but his power to. With paper art, Luffy's snake instincts really worked wonders (Slither Strike) it allowed Luffy to dodge moves and his snake tail quickly counters. Luffy learned moon walk which came in handy. Luffy for some reason couldn't learn tempest kick every time he tried it his leg stretched instead.

Garp saw that Luffy was getting stronger and stronger, his devil fruit powers were evolving his natural strengths as well. The power of the bull improved Luffy's muscle growth, while the skill of the snake helped Luffy's speed and flexibility. Luffy called his tail Azaspa and to stay hidden it often coiled around his waist appearing to be nothing more than a silver belt. While Luffy slept Azaspa remained wide awake, and when Azaspa slept Luffy was usually awake.

Ace had a natural talent when it came to the 6 powers, He learned flame pistol by combining his devil fruit and finger pistol, he could create a wall of flames and harden it make a solid wall of flames (No one can pass through it, it can even block bullets) using iron body and his devil fruit power, his paper art allows him to easily turn into flames and dodge attacks. His tempest kick was like an inferno kick, he learned moon walk but his was different, with shave he called it flame stream moving at great speed leaving flames in his path.

Garp couldn't believe it, the boys were amazing. He had high hopes for them to becoming marines, boy was he mistaken.

Luffy and Ace taught Sabo what they could. Sabo learned finger pistol, shave, and iron body. Sabo could see Luffy and Ace had a real rivalry. They were constantly competing on who was stronger. Be it moon walk competition over a river, who had the stronger finger pistol, ect. Sabo had to always save their asses when they got into trouble.

Each one wanted to be captain so they made a bet they each set off on their own journey gain new strengths and experiences, and if they meet up they do a davy back fight and the loser joins the crew. It was a fair deal. Each boy intended to win.

Over time the boys bonded each growing stronger and stronger. They learned of Sabo's past and agreed to help him mess with his father. They wrecked his business whenever they could.

Sabo set off first, he knew how to master the rest of the 6 powers and he planned to find a devil fruit of his own maybe.

Ace was next to go leaving Luffy was hard for him to do. He grew to love Luffy as more than a little brother, but he felt he would see Luffy again.

Luffy was left to train alone but when he was ready he set out on his journey giving payback to the sea king who hurt Shanks. Each boy took a share off the massive treasure they collected and went on their journey.

-x-

Koby

-x-

Luffy met Koby while dealing with the pirate Alvida. The woman tried to steal Luffy's treasure, Luffy took out her men with ease and Luffy's dreams gave Koby the courage to follow his dreams.

"Who are you?" Koby gasped.

"I'm Luffy I'm going to be king of the pirates!" Luffy said with a cheer.

Koby felt determination rise in him. "I'm going to become a marine!"

Luffy gave Koby a ride to the nearest island that held a marine base. Koby told Luffy about Zoro a pirate hunter who was going to be executed there.

-x-

Zoro

-x-

They reached the island and Luffy got his treasure turned into cash, he had a lot! They went to the base and Luffy asked Zoro to join his crew. The man turned him down at first, but Luffy learned how Zoro was captured in the first place, Helmeppo was bragging about killing him so Luffy pummeled him. Luffy went to get Zoro's swords back and Koby went to untie him.

Zoro learned of Helmeppo's betrayal and Luffy's actions. Morgan tried to execute him but Luffy got in the way, Zoro was set free and the two took down the corrupt marines.

Koby was invited to join the marines for his bravery in standing up to Morgan.

"I'll be the world's greatest swordsman, if you stand in my way I'll cut you down." Zoro warned Luffy.

"That's great I'm gonna be king of the pirates, let's reach our dreams together!" Luffy said happily.

Zoro got used to Luffy's powers fairly quickly. Though the snake tail was surprising, Luffy like a snake craved warmth and Zoro found him clinging to him when they slept. Zoro couldn't bring himself to break away from his captain.

-x-

Nami

-x-

The boys ran across the pirate thief Nami. She wasn't a part of Arlong's crew, Arlong had his base set up in the grand line. Nami liked money and she liked it more when stealing from pirates. Growing up with Bellemere she learned pirates were horrible. So Nami had no problems stealing from them and increasing her own piggy bank.

She first stole a map to the Grand Line from Buggy the Clown. She ran into the boys and passed them as her bosses. Buggy and his crew tried to beat Luffy but lost against Luffy's skill. Nami stole all of Buggy's treasure and saw how determined Luffy was to protect his crew. She had a dream of her own besides being rich it was to make a map of the world.

Luffy offered her a job as their navigator. She was a little freaked about Luffy's powers but since he was strong she could continue to do what she loved and have a little protection.

Zoro observed that Luffy wasn't as careless as he let others believe, he knocked out the mayor of the town to protect him from Buggy's powers. Luffy in a sense never let his guard down as Buggy learned when he tried to fire his hand at Luffy and Azaspa bit him.

-x-

Usopp

-x-

The crew freed the little town and took Buggy's ship. They sailed it to an island so they could get their own ship. There they met Usopp the liar. The boy liked to tell tall tales but he soon lost his cool as Luffy revealed that he was a chimera.

Usopp treated them to dinner so there would be no hard feelings, mainly he didn't want to get his ass kicked. Luffy told him they had money to buy a ship and heard the heiress on the island has a company that can build them a ship. Usopp knew her and agreed to introduce her to them.

They went and saw Kaya. Kaya was more than happy to have a ship built for them until Kuro had to step in. Azaspa was immediately on edge, which Luffy knew meant trouble. The way the guy moved he was no butler.

Luffy called him out, and Kuro was stuck. It was one thing for Usopp to call him a bad guy but this kid seemed to know things.

"This guy reeks of blood and death Azaspa can smell it!" Luffy said and Azaspa hissed at Kuro. Zoro believed his captain and drew his swords.

"You disgusting child!" Kuro pulled out a kitchen knife from behind his back, he didn't have his claws but he could still carry out his plan just kill everyone but Usopp and threaten Kaya to kill him if she didn't sign her fortune over to him. Kuro kept a blade on him at all times. Kuro rushed at Luffy but Luffy didn't flinch. He used Iron Hide and the knife broke on his skin.

Zoro appeared behind Kuro swords at the man's throat. Kuro's plans began to unravel and he began playing any card he could. He threatened the village if they didn't let him go, but his threats were ignored. Luffy kicked Kuro's ass and dragged him to the beach where Kuro's men were waiting, they tried to fight but Luffy and Zoro began taking them out, while Usopp helped from afar in little ways but he didn't run away.

Nami snuck aboard their ship and pilfered their money and snuck away from the fight. Usopp took out Jango and Luffy knocked all the men onto the deck and showing off his strength he picked up the whole ship and threw it, the men screaming in fear.

Luffy and Azaspa laughed happily. Usopp was scared out of his mind, Zoro couldn't help but chuckle.

They bought a brand new ship, it had a goat topper, and Luffy paid for a very fancy kitchen, he paid for it to be reinforced, there was a captain's cabin with adjoining rooms to the men's bedrooms, the bathroom was nice with a self purifying water system, Nami got her own room and work shop, Luffy got cannons and paid for tons of food. Luffy spared no expense he even got a hefty supply of booze for Zoro.

It took 3/4's of Luffy's money Kaya gave Luffy a discount on a lot of things. The ship was the Merry Go but it was bit larger. Usopp was welcomed to the crew but when he started talking about being captain one death glare from Azaspa put a stop to that. Usopp drew the jolly roger and the ship was complete. Luffy named him the marksmen.

"I want to be a man of the sea, like my father."

"Then come join us!" Luffy said happily.

As Luffy brought in some cargo, Usopp pulled Zoro to the side. "Hey Zoro Luffy's some kinda zoan right, a chimera?"

"Yeah? What about it?"

"Well what's his form look like?" Usopp asked.

"I dunno he's never transformed before." Zoro said and looked to his captain who was carrying two large boxes and Azaspa was coiled around a barrel of booze. Luffy's strength is amazing.

"Don't you know when a zoan transforms their strength intensifies, aren't you curious?"

Zoro looked to Luffy his happy captain. "A little."

To be continued

Long awaited fun project, the yaoi will come in after the Luffy/Crocodile fight but I wanted to show little lights here and there to see what's gonna be changed.


	2. Chapter 2

I own no animes or cartoons and make no profit from my fics

Warning: Yaoi

Do Not Read If You Do NOT Like Yaoi

If you do like yaoi please read and review

Reviews help inspire new fics and gives me the drive to work on others

Warning:Yaoi Harem Spank Nude

Pairing: Luffy/Zoro/Ussop/Harem

Do not read if you do not like

Chap 2 Transformation? Training and Power

Everything was set and loaded; every room equipped and stocked, the crew had set sail. Zoro and Usopp went to Luffy; going with the direct approach they asked Luffy about his transformation.

"Transforming? Well I've tried to do it but have never been able to pull it off on my own. Though I was told I did it once before," Luffy said. "But I don't remember it."

Zoro nodded but Usopp was still curious.

The course was set and the crew was gonna find a new crewmate soon; they hoped. With a calm sea the crew explored their new training room. It had Zoro's weights, targets for Usopp to practice with as well as a work bench for him to build new weapons and tools. Nami at first didn't think she would have any use for the room but Luffy had plans.

"Ok guys listen up, along with my devil fruit powers I have five of the six great powers which I've molded into my own style thanks to my devil fruit. I want my crew to be strong as well as safe so I want you two to learn at least four of the six powers," Luffy pointed to Zoro and Usopp.

"What about her!?" Usopp shouted pointing at Nami.

"Oh she's going to learn to but since she's our crew's navigator and thief she'll get to focus on the non combat related powers first." Luffy explained. "Shave, Moon Walk, Paper Art, Finger Pistol, Iron Body, and Storm Leg." Luffy showed off each move except for storm leg. "Due to my gum gum part of my fruit storm leg just doesn't work right."

Zoro liked the idea very much, Usopp thought it was cool but was doubtful he was going to learn how to pull this off. Nami was fitted with a set of memory weights on her ankles, these were great for learning shave and moon walk, which was what Luffy wanted Nami to learn. They were a great item they adjusted the weights automatically as the body learned to handle it; wearing it naturally for one month and the person would be able to use shave and moon walk, training while wearing the weight made the techniques stronger, and by using the technique they could make it stronger; Luffy Ace and Sabo all had to wear it at some point.

Now it was time for the boys. Usopp and Zoro were given the weights, Usopp had a little trouble with them. For Zoro; Luffy wanted him to learn Shave, Moon Walk, Iron Body and Paper Art. As for Usopp Shave Moon Walk Iron Body and Finger Pistol.

"Alright how about a spar, it's the best way to learn new techniques. I'll spar with Zoro and Usopp you can spar with Azaspa." Azaspa hissed and Usopp's jaw dropped.

"I'm fighting your tail?!"

"Yeah until you master some of the powers fighting me head on even in a spar could be dangerous." Luffy said and took off his hat. Zoro watched as Luffy's horns grew from his head. Luffy stomped his foot very bull like with a big grin on his face, Azaspa coiled around Luffy's waist.

"Are you sure you can handle this captain?" Zoro drew his swords a smirk on his face. "I can't hold back, I couldn't be your swordsman if I did."

"I'll be fine Zoro, come at me." Luffy said giving him a come on gesture.

Usopp watched as Zoro and Luffy clashed. Luffy used Iron Horn to block Zoro's swords, he fought Zoro like a bull only using his horns, but they were stronger than Zoro's swords, Luffy blocked Zoro's Onigiri with the tip of his horn. The two shared a glance before they pushed back. Luffy took off his vest and Zoro took off his shirt both had worked up a really nice sweat. Their bodies glistened as they clashed again and again.

The spar ended in Luffy's win Zoro on his back with Luffy's horn at his throat. The two parted and Luffy helped Zoro up. "I'm gonna hit the showers, but I'll be back captain." Zoro said with a grin, he sheathed his swords and went to shower.

Luffy sat down with a chuckle, and his horns retracted. "Alright I can't wait. Usopp you're next." Azaspa uncoiled and looked at Usopp who looked very nervous. "All you have to do is hit Azaspa, but if you miss Azaspa will strike." Luffy warned.

Usopp gulped and pulled out his sling shot. Usopp fired again and again but Azaspa was too fast and the moment he missed Azaspa struck. The spar didn't last as long as Luffy's and Zoro's but it was a start. Nami patched Usopp up, Azaspa bit Usopp and injected him with a tiny poison to help numb the pain.

Once Zoro was clean and redressed the boys sparred again but this time Luffy used his hands this time as Luffy blocked his swords with his horns he punched Zoro hard. This continued for a long time.

The strikes had a purpose to strengthen the body and Zoro was excelling faster than Usopp was. Thirty days later the weights came off and Zoro, Usopp and Nami had learned Shave and Moon Walk. Zoro's training and his spars with Luffy helped him master Paper Art as well as Iron Body.

Ussop had managed to learn Finger Pistol but he was still having trouble with Iron Body. All their training had them using up a good chunk of their food. So Luffy figured they needed a cook someone who can put more nutrition into as little food as possible, they would need it for their growing bodies and getting stronger.

Sadly they had no idea where to go while they were searching Usopp was practicing with the cannon and hit a far off disserted island. As it turns out Zoro's friends Johnny and Yosaku were on the island and got hurt. Luffy apologized and after learning Yosaku was sick they helped treat him. As it turned out Jonny knew of a sea floating restaurant. Luffy thought it was the best bet.

"Off to the floating restaurant!" Luffy cheered.

To be continued


	3. Chapter 3

I own no animes or cartoons and make no profit from my fics

Warning: Yaoi

Do Not Read If You Do NOT Like Yaoi

If you do like yaoi please read and review

Reviews help inspire new fics and gives me the drive to work on others

Warning: Yaoi Harem

Pairing: Luffy/Zoro/Usopp/Sanji/Harem

Do not read if you do not like

Now for the feature presentation

Chimera Fruit

Luffy eats one of the legendary devil fruits that rival that of the phoenix and the raptor fruits. The chimera fruit is unique because it allows a devil fruit eater to eat other devil fruits and become something new. No chimera fruit eater is the same each one born is unique in its own way

Chapter 3 Cooks and Battle

Luffy and his crew sailed following the coordinates Johnny and Yosaku gave them. Since the boys were injured and the other was sick they sat back and watched as Luffy trained Zoro and Usopp. They couldn't believe how powerful their Big Bro Zoro had gotten.

Zoro worked hard and was able to learn the Tempest Kick, which he modified and applied to his swords so he could attack long range. He still saw no need for Finger Pistol so he focused on strengthening his powers and his sword skill, Luffy was a great sparring partner and training with him helped his captain grow as well.

Usopp finally managed to learn Iron Body, but it wasn't as powerful as Luffy's or Zoro's so he still had a long way to go. It wasn't long before they reached the floating restaurant. Luffy and Zoro had cleaned up and were looking forward to having a good meal, Luffy said he'd treat Johnny and Yosaku as well. The boys cried. "You're awesome Luffy Bro!"

"Hey what about me?" Usopp shouted.

"You can join us after you've cleaned up." Luffy said. "I'm gonna go put on something special." Luffy went to his room. When he returned he was wearing a nice red vest with short sleeves, Azaspa was coiled around Luffy's waist looking like a fancy belt, and he was wearing nicer blue shorts that hugged his body nicely. "So how do I look?"

Zoro had to mentally admit Luffy was very good looking, Johnny and Yosaku gave a thumbs up. "You look hot!" They said and Zoro hit them over the head.

Luffy chuckled. "You morons don't say things like that." Zoro said, not realizing his face was blushing.

"Big Bro don't you think Luffy bro is hot?" Johnny asked, and Zoro choked and glared at Johnny making him sweat.

"SHUT UP!" Zoro growled.

"Zoro don't you think I'm hot." Luffy asked staring at his swordsman. Zoro made a mental note to kill Johnny later. He couldn't find any words to get him out of this so he went with the truth.

"Yeah you're hot." Zoro admitted his cheeks red. Luffy smiled and in an instant he appeared next to Zoro and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Then let's make this a date." Luffy locked an arm with Zoro. The swordsman gasped and was pulled with his captain. They headed to the restaurant unaware of the marine ship that just docked there.

"Oi pirates get out of here. I Commander Fullbody order you to leave." The marine said the crew looked at him and saw he had a woman with him.

Luffy told him to fuck off, and Fullbody told his men to sink the ship, giving them a thumbs down. He got into a row boat with the girl and his men aimed a cannon at Luffy. They fired and Luffy had Azaspa whip out and catch the ball, Azaspa flung it away it landing harmlessly in the sea.

"You guys are annoying time to take a nap!" Luffy held Azaspa like a cannon. "Poison Cannon!" Azaspa fired a blue ball from his mouth, it hit the deck of the ship and exploded sending globs of blue poison everywhere, anyone hit with it passed out immediately but the blue poison had more surprises it leaked a blue smoke and it filled the ship knocking all the marines out.

"Alright let's go have a meal." The crew left Ussop to train and have a big meal. Azaspa was coiled around Luffy's waist once more. Zoro and Luffy got a table for themselves while Nami got one with Johnny and Yosaku.

Luffy was treating so they ordered a bunch of good food. Luffy got Zoro a fantastic bottle of wine, the best he had ever drank. "Thanks Luffy, this is really great." Zoro downed his glass and got a refill.

"No problem, just think once we get a chef, we can hit a few towns and stock up on some great stuff." Luffy took a drink himself and had a blush on his cheeks. Zoro blinked and caught himself staring. He wasn't the only one a blonde haired chef noticed Luffy his heart skipped a beat and he had hearts in his eyes.

The chef was known as Sanji, he got a fresh bottle of wine and tucked a rose in it. "For you my darling beauty, I must say of all the customers that have come here you are a true beauty your dark hair your cute little straw hat, even that cute scar under your eye your beauty makes my heart sing." Sanji spoke taking Luffy's hand in his.

Luffy blushed at Sanji's words and Zoro felt a tense sensation. "Hey keep your hands off my captain." Zoro snapped.

"Oh so you're a pirate, my beauty you are by far the most beautiful pirate I have ever seen." Sanji kissed the back of Luffy's hand and Zoro felt his anger spike.

"Waiter, service over here now!" Fullbody shouted.

Sanji went over regardless of the fact he was not a waiter. "Forgive me my dear I will be back in a moment." In a few minutes a fight broke out and Sanji kicked the crap out of Fullbody. Sanji came back over and Luffy had to smile.

"Wow your pretty strong, very impressive."

"Oh you think so, my I learn your name!" Sanji asked.

"My name is Luffy, and I'm a guy by the way." Luffy said with a chuckle.

"Ahh Luffy, such a sweet name." Sanji said with a spin. "When it comes to love things like gender should never stand in the way, as a man searching for love I stand by that!"

"Wow how bold." Luffy said with a grin. Zoro didn't like this guy.

"Hey perverted eyebrow why don't you stop your flirting, with my captain unless you want to answer to my swords." Zoro said standing up.

"Is that right moss head let's see what you got." The two attacked each other causing a loud commotion. The other chefs came out and tried to stop Sanji while Zeff himself put a stop to Zoro's assault.

"Enough of this nonsense this is a restaurant not a fighting ring." Zeff snapped. "Sanji get back to the kitchen your on dish duty." Sanji lit a cigarette and walked off.

Luffy finished his meal and got up. "I'll be back Zoro." Luffy walked off and followed after Sanji. Zoro got up and joined Johnny and Yosaku and Nami at the table.

"Oh look Zoro's greener than normal he must be jealous." Nami said with a smirk.

"Shut it!" Zoro snapped and took a drink of his booze.

Luffy went to the kitchen and began helping Sanji with the dishes. "It's my fault you got in trouble so I'll help." Luffy helped dry while Sanji washed. Each minute that passed by felt like heaven to Sanji, his heart was beating so fast.

They heard a commotion going on which ended the happy moment. Apparently Luffy's poison attack allowed Gin the chance to escape and he made his way onto the Baratie. He had no money so one of the chefs kicked him out. Luffy watched as Sanji made him a meal and gave it to him in the back. Luffy was impressed with both Sanji's cooking, fighting skill and his kindness.

"Hey Sanji will you join my crew?" Luffy asked with a big smile. Sanji was surprised.

"I'm sorry I can't I have a debt I have to settle here first." Sanji said and lit a cigarette. Zeff overheard but said nothing. "Tell me something have you heard of the All Blue?" Sanji asked and went on to explain what the all blue was. Luffy was interested he believed it existed which once again had Sanji's heart singing. Sanji explained his debt to Zeff and how he couldn't leave despite him wanting to. Luffy said he'd find a way, he was determined to have Sanji.

Gin was grateful for the food and he left to fetch his captain and crew. Krieg arrived scarring many of the restaurant eaters. Usopp came in telling his shipmates of the ghost looking ship. Gin carried Krieg inside and they asked for food. The chefs said no but Sanji brought Krieg some food. Krieg returned Sanji's kindness with a punch.

Krieg demanded food for his crew or he'd make everyone suffer. Zeff came out scaring Krieg, because Zeff was in fact a famous pirate and also wanted Zeff's notes on the grand line. Zeff refused and Krieg took the food and gave it to his men. In no time the crew regained strength and planned on taking the Baratie for their own.

Azaspa uncoiled and Luffy pulled down his hat and exposed his horns. "I'll protect this restaurant, it's special to Sanji and I'll help protect it." Sanji was surprised by Luffy's form not Zeff he knew what Luffy was a devil fruit eater and a special one. The Baratie raised its fins to prepare a fighting ground but the battle was yet to be raged as the one who cost Krieg everything arrived the warrior Zoro searched for; Dracule Mihawk!

Mihawk split Krieg's ship and made proper footing for Zoro to step up. "Mihawk I am Roronoa Zoro a swordsman I challenge you!" Zoro put on his head band and set up his three swords.

"Be strong Zoro." Luffy whispered. Krieg's men watched the fight that was about to begin.

"Do you think you can beat me? A swordsman from the east blue, the weakest of the four seas." Mihawk stepped up and drew a small blade from the cross around his neck. "This will be all that I need."

Zoro glared. "Do not underestimate me." Zoro rushed at Mihawk. Zoro suddenly used Shave surprising Mihawk. Zoro smirked. 'Luffy thank you for your training I will put it to good use!' "High Speed Tiger Rush!" Mihawk dodged the attack and went to strike Zoro but the swordsman used Paper Art to dodge the attack.

"You have learned some dangerous techniques, I think your trainer has taught you well." Mihawk looked at Luffy and Luffy was on edge.

"I am going to be the world's greatest swordsman. It's my dream!" Zoro rushed at Mihawk using Shave to keep the warlord on his toes. However Mihawk went for a deadly blow using his small blade he went to stab Zoro. Zoro used Iron body to block the attack. Zoro didn't step back and pushed forward to cut Mihawk a tiny mark but it was more than anyone had done in a long time.

Mihawk put the cross blade away and used his true weapon. "You have earned my respect swordsman, time to see how you truly stand against my power." Mihawk swung his blade and Zoro used Moon Walk to jump into the air but he got to witness Mihawk's power as it slashed through a small island.

"Two Sword Style Guillotine Cross!" Zoro used moon walk to launch himself down and strike at Mihawk's blade. Mihawk stopped the attack with ease. Zoro flipped and landed and readied another attack. "Three Sword Style: Tempest Slash!" Zoro sent three cuts similar to a tempest kick at Mihawk.

Mihawk blocked all three with his blade. "Then how about this, High Speed Onigiri!" Zoro rushed at Mihawk using shave with the power of Onigiri. Mihawk blocked the attack and stopped Zoro in his place.

"You fool get away he's too powerful you can't beat him." Sanji shouted.

"You're wrong." Luffy said as Zoro went back to fighting with Mihawk. "Zoro is strong I taught him 5 of the 6 powers and I've sparred with him to know he won't give up no matter what."

"Iron Body: Thousand World!" Zoro rushed at Mihawk and Mihawk did the same to Zoro. Their attacks clashed and Zoro was slashed and two of his swords broke. Zoro collapsed.

Luffy tensed up and Azaspa hissed angrily. Zoro found the strength to stand up and sheath his remaining sword. Johnny and Yosaku were crying. "Big Bro!"

Zoro stood up and faced Mihawk. "Even after all that you still refuse to give up."

"Scars on the back are a swordsman's shame. I challenged you I will see this fight to the end."

"Roronoa Zoro, that was your name, I shall remember it. You've earned my respect let's meet again." Mihawk slashed Zoro and knocked him into the water.

Luffy snapped, he rushed at Mihawk in a rage. Johnny and Yosaku jumped into the water to help Zoro. "Stampede!" Luffy shouted and began to attack Mihawk with both intense speed and power.

"As I thought you were the one who taught him." Mihawk said blocking Luffy's fist with his sword. In a flash Luffy was gone.

"Chimera Bazooka!" Luffy threw his arms back and the bounced forward they struck Mihawk's sword and sent him flying back and the man skid to a halt.

"Impressive." Mihawk said and prepared for Luffy's next attack.

"Bull Horn Pistol!" Luffy rushed forward his horns aimed at Mihawk. "This is for Zoro!"

Mihawk blocked the attack with the edge of his sword. "Strike him Azaspa!" Luffy's snake tail snapped forward fangs barred. Mihawk realized he was caught in a trap, if he moved to block the snake Luffy's horns would run him through and if he did nothing the snake will tear out his throat.

"Luffy!" A sudden shout had Luffy stopping in his tracks. "Big Bro Luffy Zoro is alive!" This time it was Johnny's voice. Mihawk noticed Luffy's distraction and went to strike only to have Luffy vanish and reappear on the ship Johnny and Yosaku pulled Zoro on.

"Captain I'm sorry I lost…The man who will become the king of the pirates deserves the strongest swordsman. I swear I won't lose again. I promise!" Zoro said, and Luffy smiled at him.

"I believe in you Zoro." Luffy said with a smile.

"You boy what is your name?" Mihawk asked Luffy. 'The boy would have killed me but he stopped to see if his friend is ok."

"Monkey D. Luffy, I'm the future king of the pirates."

Mihawk chuckled at that. "Luffy and Zoro I look forward to seeing what you two accomplish."

Nami came over and began giving basic first aid to Zoro. Krieg had has enough of being ignored and challenged Mihawk but the warlord said he has had enough fun and was going home. Krieg fired and Mihawk deflected the bullets with ease and took out the rest of Krieg's ship leaving it a floating wreck.

Mihawk left and Luffy went back to the Baratie to help fight Krieg's men. The chefs held their own and had kicked plenty of Krieg's men off the fins. Sanji fought Pearl and kicked his ass along with 20 other members of Krieg's crew, Gin held Zeff hostage which effectively stopped Sanji's attack.

Krieg attacked; shooting at Sanji. Luffy appeared and used Iron Hide to block the attack with ease. In the end Gin couldn't betray Sanji and surrendered. Krieg readied a poison grenade and attacked. Krieg's men all had gas masks but Luffy knew everyone would not need them. When the gas was released Azaspa sucked up all the poison smoke.

"Impossible!"

"In my home land there were lots of poisonous snakes, Azaspa is quite skilled in absorbing poison and he can make not only antibodies but new poison from what he's absorbed. He's such a good boy." Luffy rubbed his tail's head and Azasa hissed happily.

Luffy fought with Krieg, and while fighting while using Iron Hide Krieg was no match for Luffy, be it the iron spike cloak, his metal armor, his spears, or his exploding blade were useless against Luffy's Iron Hide technique and his punches were even stronger.

Krieg was taken out and Gin apologized and the men left using one of their spare boats. Luffy sighed and fell back he was exhausted and needed some food. "Hey Sanji food please!" Luffy shouted.

"Sure thing."

To be continued

Preview

Sanji joins the crew and after Nami reads the paper they find there's trouble in Nami's village.

Arlong's men have been taken over by the eater of the Siren Siren fruit, with only three of his brothers he's stuck and needs help. Luffy offers his help but is shot down.

End Preview


	4. Chapter 4

I own no animes or cartoons and make no profit from my fics

Warning: Yaoi

Do Not Read If You Do NOT Like Yaoi

If you do like yaoi please read and review

Reviews help inspire new fics and gives me the drive to work on others

Warning: Yaoi Mind Control Furry Anthro

Pairing: Luffy/Zoro/Sanji/Usopp/Johnny/Yosaku/Harem

Apart of my rare pairing lonely boys project harem project

Do not read if you do not like

Paper Fox News

Thanks to those who have supported me during my constant working. I'm hoping things get better. Fics are taking a hit like i knew they would but didn't think it would be so much, but I am trying.

Thanks to those who are leaving comments and feedback you guys rock! Shout Out – A big shout out to my peeps Moonkat17, KarsuKagami, UnknownYaoi500, omikun17 and Narutoyaoi4ever you guys give me tons of feedback I greatly appreciate it.

Now for our feature presentation

Chap 4 Siren's Song

Some time before Luffy set off on his journey to be a pirate, the marine captain Nezumi met with a dangerous devil fruit user. Melody, the eater of the siren siren zoan devil fruit, Nezumi wanted money and Melody had a way for him to get tons of it, she would enslave pirates using her voice and use them to gather treasure for him. Nezumi was greedy but he wasn't gonna agree without knowing her terms.

Her terms were simple. "All I ask is protection from your fellow marines and all the pirates I enslave belong to me." Nezumi agreed to the deal and she had made him quite rich, using this wealth he raised through the ranks of marines.

Now at the Present Time; Melody's pirates had been taken out by Arlong's crew, the Arlong Pirates minus Chew, Kuroobi, and Hacchi who were on a side mission for Arlong, took out all of those enslaved by Melody. Yes she was furious, even more so being called inferior by Arlong so she decided to make him pay. Using her voice she enslaved Arlong's men and turned them against Arlong.

Arlong could have fought back, he was strong enough but he couldn't bring himself to hurt his fishman brothers. They attacked Arlong against their will and shed tears as they beat Arlong down. Melody laughed at Arlong's despair and to add insult to injury took all his men with her leaving him injured. When Hacchi Chew and Kuroobi returned they were shocked finding their injured captain. They had a spare ship and sailed to find medical treatment.

While they searched to heal their captain, Melody used her new found slaves to terrorize the nearby islands.

-x-

The cooks prepared a huge meal for the straw hat crew. Luffy had a powerful appetite and Sanji worked hard to feed it, Luffy never left a scrap never wasted a drop or speck of food. Zoro drank and ate while Nami tried their fancy desserts. Usopp, Johnny, and Yosaku were eating and partying.

Sanji had fallen head over heels in love with Luffy and wanted to join his crew, however his debt to Zeff held him back. Zeff made a ploy to give Sanji a boot in the right direction. Sanji set off bringing his kitchen tools and a well stocked supply of food. "Luffy-sama your new chef Sanji is on board!" Sanji shouted, once on the Merry Go.

"Will you keep it down pervy love cook?" Zoro growled, bringing up some supplies.

"What'd you say moss head?" Sanji growled, glaring at the swordsman.

"You heard me!" Zoro snapped, and the two got into a glaring contest.

Luffy chuckled. "You guys are great friends already." The two blushed as Luffy hugged them both.

The boys parted and helped finished stocking the ship. Zeff offered Luffy his log book but Luffy declined wanting to have his own adventure.

Johnny and Yosaku went up to Luffy and got on their knees and bowed their heads. "Please Big Bro Luffy, please train us." Johnny said.

"Yeah your skills are awesome Big Bro Luffy!" Yosaku added.

"Sure but if you boys want my training, then you have to join my crew." Luffy said flat out.

"We'll do it!" The two said in unison.

The Merry set sail, and the boys got to work, they were already fitted with the weights. Sanji's legs were pretty strong so Luffy believed it wouldn't be long before he learned Shave, Moon Walk and Tempest Kick. Johnny and Yosaku were fitted with weights to their arms to give them extra power. Sanji didn't want to get his clothes all sweaty, and since he wanted to show off to Luffy he wore his trunks as he trained. "Hey Luffy don't I look hot?" Sanji said taking a few poses. Luffy smiled and gave Sanji a thumbs up, with that positive motivation Sanji ran his laps.

Since Zoro needed rest to recover his injuries Luffy sat with him as the boys ran laps to strengthen their legs. Zoro got bored and felt sleepy so Luffy let him rest his head in his lap. This annoyed Sanji, and the blonde was burning with jealousy. Luffy pet Zoro's head as he snored peacefully.

"Keep moving guys your doing great." Luffy cheered and the boys kept up their training.

While the training room was occupied Nami and Usopp were running the ship.

Suddenly a massive cow like sea king rose up from the sea and blocked the Merry's path. "MONSTER!" Nami and Ussop screamed. With the ship stopped the fishman who controlled the beast boarded the ship with their injured captain.

"We are the Arlong pirates, surrender your ship and your ships doctor or suffer!" This shout brought the boys racing up from the training room. Johnny and Yosaku gasped seeing the pirates.

"Luffy bro those guys are fishman and the big four of the Arlong Pirate crew!"

"That guy on the ground is Arlong!" Yosaku said, pointing at the injured fishman.

"Enough, give us your ship and your ship's doctor or we'll feed you to Mohmoo." The sea cow sea king mooed to show who they meant.

In 5 seconds Luffy punched Mohmoo and Sanji jumped up and kicked him leaving a huge bump, and the massive cow sank into the water to cry.

The fishman were shocked that Mohmoo was beaten so easily. "Listen if you want a fight we'll gladly give you one, but your friend is hurt and needs treatment, if you behave yourself we have someone who can help." Luffy said, and the fishman stood down, Nami came up with a med kit and Arlong glared at her and pushed her away.

"No I refuse to take help from a filthy human!" Arlong stood up opening up his wounds and soaked his body in blood.

"Captain…" Hacchi-

"Don't move…" Chew-

"I am Arlong and I won't take help from a filthy human!" Arlong roared, and Luffy stepped up to him. "You want to fight you straw hat brahhhh." Azaspa bit Arlong silencing his rage filled shouts.

"Ahh Captain! What did you do to him?" Hacchi shouted, "And what the hell are you!?"

"I'm a chimera and don't worry, he's just been put to sleep so he can be treated." Luffy nodded to Nami who went to work on bandaging him up. "So what's your story anyway?"

The fishman explained that Arlong lost someone very precious to him thanks to humans. They also explained what happened to him. "After that siren lady took control of our brothers she made them beat up Arlong, and Arlong heard them say they were heading to Conomi Islands."

Nami dropped the med kit making a loud clatter. "What did you say?" She came over to them. "That island is my homeland, what is she going to do!"

"We don't know, but if she's controlling our brothers she can do anything to that island." Kuroobi said, and Nami began shaking.

"Luffy my family is on that island we have to go help." Nami said, and Luffy smiled.

"No worries Nami, we are going, we are going to protect your village and rescue the fishman brothers." Luffy said, shocking the fishmen. Nami went back to work treating Arlong.

"Why would you help us?" Hacchi asked,

"Why not? I can see your captain cared about his men, it doesn't matter if their human or fishman or something else we are gonna save them!" Luffy cried out, Arlong snapped out of his daze and sat up.

"I don't want your help." He snapped.

Luffy just chuckled. "To bad, we are gonna help save your brothers. Usopp set sail for Conomi Islands!"

"Aye sir!" Ussop turned the rudder and they changed course towards the islands.

"Why? Do you think we want your pity, we are superior!" Arlong snapped.

"It's not about pity, I want to help. You want to save your brothers right, are you gonna let a thing like pride stand in the way of that?" Arlong got quiet on that. "Alright Sanji, make some food we'll need our strength."

"You got it Luffy-sama!" Sanji went to the kitchen got washed up and began to make food.

Nami finished patching Arlong up. To make up some time the Fishmen offered Mohmoo to help pull the ship. Mohmoo pulled them towards the island and Sanji passed food out to everyone, he even gave some meat to Mohmoo.

Arlong refused to eat the food Sanji made but the others weren't so cruel to let food go to waste. "Arlong, don't those boy's words remind you of Brother Tiger?" Hacchi said, looking at Luffy. "He seems a lot like him and when he attacked the celestial dragons he saved everyone humans and fishman."

"Shut up Hacchi!" Arlong snapped and turned on his side to get some rest.

-x-

While the fishman rested the boys continued to train to build up power they'd need for the fight. Luffy was not surprised as Sanji was able to learn Tempest Kick, Shave, and Moon Walk, and even learned Paper Art, with some extra training he'd have Iron Body learned in a few more days.

Johnny and Yosaku worked hard and they were able to learn Shave and Moon Walk, and Finger Pistol and Tempest Kick, it was a great start. Luffy couldn't prepare any sparring training cause they couldn't risk more injuries.

When they reached the island, Usopp stayed behind mainly cause he was afraid. Luffy and co and Arlong and his group went ashore. Arlong bumped Luffy when they walked. "Don't get in my way human."

"Hey you jerk don't be rude to Luffy-sama!" Sanji snapped, and Zoro glared at Arlong and flicked up his sword ready to draw it at a moment's notice. Arlong ignored them and kept on walking.

Nami led the charge looking for someone anyone, but it seemed that everyone was gone. "I don't like this Luffy, there's not a soul in sight." Zoro said, looking around.

"I'm gonna go check on my family." Nami said, and ran off without a word.

"Big Bro Luffy, should you send her off on her own it could be dangerous." Johnny asked, Zoro stepped up and patted the two on the back.

"Then you two can go back her up." Zoro said, and pushed them in Nami's direction.

"Fine, let's go Yosaku." The two raced off after Nami.

"It'll be fine those three can handle themselves." Luffy said and the team of seven now walked on searching for the fishman.

-x-

"Lady Melody a pirate ship has landed on the island." A fishman reported.

Melody was sitting in a throne being fanned by some of the villagers. "I see, well then boys looks like it's time for a concert." She stepped up and began to sing. "It will be such a lovely song, full of screams." Her song began and the villagers grabbed weapons and headed into town, two of which was a women with red hair and a younger woman with blue hair.

To be continued


End file.
